Covelight (Pokemon AU)
by SavageCaliber22
Summary: On a continent where Pokemon have advanced more than humanity, one snivy, Jackson Chaser, discovers an ancient power locked within him and is hunted down by a military organisation. With two new friends by his side, he must find why he's being hunted...or die trying. This is Part One of the Covelight trilogy. M for Language.
1. Prelude

Long ago, 3 divines created the universe. Elysium, Eternity, and Evolution, also known as The Mask. They created a world with multiple creations, these were called the Precursors. The Precursors lived in a paradise. However, the Precursors took sides, fighting for whatever Devine they believed in, each of these factions destroyed each other. The Precursors wiped themselves out, however one Precursor survived: Arceus.

The Devines gave the last of their strength to Arceus, and Arceus rebuilt the world. Creating Humanity and Pokemon. The Divines fell into slumber, unable to create or destroy anything. To keep balance to the world, Arceus created the Chosen. Warriors blessed with the powers of Light, Darkness, Shade, Void, Fear, Time, Space, Matter, Force, Purity and Corruption. Whoever should hold these abilities will guard the balance of the world, either by destroying evil, or becoming evil.

Arceus fell into a slumber of his own, leaving the world to flourish.

...

400,000 years later, A continent called Celatia became the world leader in Technology. The Continent is inhabited by only Pokemon, who without human influence, have flourished at a rate 3 times as fast as humanity allowing them to pass human technology by decades.

In the year 2187. Reyes Nocturne, a Darkrai and Alan Helter, an Abra, founded a mafia called Robber Force. As un-creative as it's name was, it became Celatia's most feared mafia. However, Team Galactic invaded. This caused Robber Force to shift it's ways and defend the world from the Ruin, a massive creature being controlled by Galactic. They were successful. However, in 2189 A civil war broke out between whether Robber Force should stay a Mafia, or become a force for good.

Reyes and Alan were defeated by Yami Nightbring, a Zoroark, and Mayrum Covelight, a young Quilava. Solidifying the Idea of Robber Force being a force for good. For a decade, Robber Force became a symbol of hope. However, Yami had a child, something that had been agreed on that there would be no legacy to Robber Force. Mayrum, enraged, exiled all of his followers, which consisted of half of all Robber Force.

Now, in 2207, The Nightbring Clan, a clan founded by Yami and led by his son, Vision. Inhabit the north Side of Celatia, whereas the Covelight, led by Mayrum, inhabit the south. The two factions are fighting a civil war with no end in sight.

...and this is where our story begins...


	2. Pilot

I awoke sluggishly, my mind was blank. I took time to think and get the memories from my mind. Nothing came up, I shook my head harshly for a second, to no avail.

I only remember Identity.

My name is Jackson Chaser...I think... I'm 14 years old, and I'm a stranded Snivy on a beach. It was hard to stand up at first, but I did it. There was a thick forest in front of me, Looking around, there was nothing but cliffsides on the shore. My option was through the brush, so I headed into it. I cut through the brush until I reached a clearing, a sand path ahead of me.

I stepped out onto it. Almost immediately, a Quick Ball struck me in the forehead. I shouted, "Ah! What the hell?" I shouted as the Quick Ball opened, I was enveloped in red energy. The Quick Ball suddenly sparked and dropped. It exploded on contact with the ground. I looked in the direction where the ball came from. A human dressed in camo, raised his head from the scope of a Crossbow which appeared to be modified to shoot pokeballs instead of bolts. "How did...?" the man asked himself. He looked at me with a small frown. He stood up and slung his weapon.

He pulled out a Pokeball. "Honchkrow! Go!" The man shouted. The sphere flew open spewing out the form of a honchkrow which quickly started hovering awaiting an order. I put myself in a fighting stance, though I looked confident, it was all bravado as I was panicking. " _Damnit! What are my moves?!"_ I thought as the man pointed to the avian creature. "Use steel wing!" the human issued.

The honchkrow's wings were covered in a iron coating and the bird charged at me. Still struggling to remember my moveset, I had no choice but to take the hit. The blow knocked me 10 feet back, it hurt like hell, but I suddenly felt a large surge of power flow within me.

I healed quickly and felt like I was jacked up on a boatload of caffeine. _"What? What's happening to me?!"_ I thought as glowing white markings started forming on my arms and tail. Almost instinctively, I thrust my arm forward and energy started manifesting in my palm. My fingertips sparked with pure light energy before a large sphere of light formed. It started rapidly flying forward and hitting the honchkrow dead on causing an explosion and utterly destroying the honchkrow, it fell onto the ground, knocked out with large bruises on it's body.

The Hunter recalled the honchkrow and fled in terror. The markings faded and I stared at my palm. "What...was that?" I asked aloud. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me. "I heard fighting, is everything alright?" I turned around to see a Greninja. His blue coloring was a bit darker than your average Greninja, and he had emerald green eyes. I slightly nodded. "I'm alright, had a run in with a Human but I scared him off." The Greninja spoke in a thick Austrailian accent. "A human on Celatia? Serves him right for being such an idiot. Anyway mate, my name's Cobalt, Cobalt Ducati (That sounds like a motorcycle brand)." He held out his hand and I shook it somewhat reluctantly.

I mean sure, he looks like a nice dude but how do I know I can trust him, we just met! Well then again, he might be the only one to help me. Ah screw it, I'll tag along. "Chaser, Jackson Chaser." He smiled in response. "That's pretty cool." I couldn't help but blush a little. "Thanks...although I'm not sure that's my name." He looked at me confused, "Wait what do you mean?"

I hesitantly replied. "I...can't seem to remember anything, is it alright if I tag along with you?" He looked shocked but quickly nodded. "Alright Mate, I'm riding into Aerocroft, maybe you can find some answers" He turned around and started walking down the path, I followed him to a vehicle. It was motorcycle-like in design, except it was long, and hovered off the ground. It was painted white with a blue military logo on the side, "Covelight" written under the logo. Cobalt got on the bike. I followed. He looked back at me "Alright, you on?" I nodded and he pulled on the stick and the Vulture (what the bike's name is) flew forward, making me yelp. He glanced back and laughed "I know, the bike's fast!"

I replied with a glare "You better not crash!"

...

"None of it matters!" Mayrum shouted as he slammed his hand on the desk. An Umbreon with red squares instead of yellow rings rolled her eyes. "I'd say it does. He already killed your brother!" She yelled back. Mayrum turned around and glared at the Umbreon "You have no authority to say that to me, Nocturne! A disappearance doesn't necessarily mean that the person is dead, you should be careful, Ava." Mayrum scolded, The girl scoffed in response.

"I think you should be more careful...Sir."

"What was that?"

Ava's eyes flash red for a moment. She giggles.

4 ovals in the shape of a cross fill Mayrum's pupils.

"Mayrum?" A voice is heard behind him. Causing Mayrum's eyes to widen. He turns around slowly

"O-Oren?" he asks a Quilava that stands behind him. "Why won't you avenge me?" Oren asks, causing Mayrum to tilt his head, "Wha...?"

Suddenly Oren snarls and gushes a black, tar like substance out of his mouth "AVENGE MEEEEEE!" Oren snarls. Mayrum falls backwards in a panic, hitting his head on his deck and knocking himself out. Oren turns into a black sludge and slithers over to Mayrum, before enveloping Mayrum, He enters Mayrum's body through the pores in his skin, then traveling up to his brain, then enveloping Mayrum's brain.

Ava Nocturne smiles as Mayrum sits bolt upright and looks her dead in the eyes.

"Where is that Snivy?!"


	3. Renegade

We stopped at a hill, there was a large city about the size of Dubai in the distance. "What's that Cobalt?" To which he replied, "That's Aerocroft, Capital of the Urami province in Celatia and also Covelight's HQ." Intrigued, I asked "Covelight?" Cobalt once again accelerated. "Celatia's Military and Police. Although it's a private organization, it's funded by the Government to maintain order and defend the citizens. I happen to be an Elite of Covelight." We made it down the hill and got on the road, there was nobody on it so Cobalt throttled the bike to the max.

"You're part of Covelight. How come you joined?" I asked to Cobalt smiling response "Actually I joined on a dare, then everyone noticed how good I was with sniping rifles, in training my mates called me 'Arceus's Scope'. Because of my skills I was automatically made an Elite Private, Elite Ranks are Usually ranks that are beyond General, but if you're extraordinarily good, you can skip all~ those ranks and go straight to Elite."

We got into the city and were a bit unnerved. As we drove through, the buildings looked normal, but there was no one in sight. Almost as if everyone just...evacuated. Cobalt slowed down a bit "I don't like this…" he said suspiciously. "I feel you." I said in response Suddenly 2 tanks flew out onto the street in front of us, blocking our path, their cannons aimed right at us. Cobalt slammed on brakes. "Oi! What was that for? ya bloody pikers!" he shouted angrily, which was kind of funny with his dialect. Troopers surrounded us, weapons drawn. Cobalt shouted "Oi you wankers! Elite Lieutenant Ducati you're aiming at! I demand a bloody explanation!" A Flygon with a rocket launcher spoke "You're riding with Nightmare, sir!" My vision darted around in a confused panic, "What are they talking about Cobalt!?" I muttered nervously Cobalt looked back to me in surprise, then what I assumed to be rage. "I saw you use a ball of energy to defeat that Honchkrow, think you can do it again?" He asked quietly.

I gasped looked to my palm, I thought about the move I did earlier. Suddenly, the lines and Triangles appeared on my body again. I formed balls of light in my hands again and shot them at a water tower, the balls exploded in a flash and the tower fell onto the tanks, bursting and causing the soldiers to be taken out by the flood of water. Cobalt quickly sped around and put the hammer down, blasting away at high speed. A couple of fighter jet sized quadcopters pursued us. I shot pulses at them. The first hit one of the rotors on a quadcopter on the left, causing it to veer off to the right. The second miraculously did a barrel roll to evade the second shot.

Cobalt hit the booster and we flew forward, evading minigun fire in the process. A trio of genesect transformed in front of us, techno cannons about to blast. Cobalt hit a button on the handlebars a pulse of green energy fired out of the front. The pulse hit the center genesect and burst, causing the genesect to fall backward and explode. The other two fired, Cobalt quickly turned the bike sideways and leaned away from the blast while also cutting the engine. The bike slid under the blasts and Cobalt realigned us, he hit the left genesect head on, causing it to fall under us and get incinerated by the engine. "Holy shit, we just killed those two pokemon…" Cobalt rounded the corner back onto the highway "Relax, Genesect are drones, they're controlled through unfeeling AI that follow orders assigned to them. Literally just steel, wires and guns is all they are." feeling better about myself. I shot down a couple of them, sure enough a head of a genesect flew by my face, with it's eye out of it's sparking socket.

A quadcopter flew in front of us, blocking a tunnel. "Hold the bike steady!" Cobalt shouted, letting go of the handlebars. I dove and grabbed the handlebars. Cobalt materialized a sniper rifle in his hands and took aim. Within a few seconds he fired straight into the cockpit, killing the pilot and making the aircraft , I think he killed the pilot, though he never told me whether it was a lethal shot. I let go of the handlebars. Cobalt took them and swerved around the crash and boosted into the tunnel. He fired at the wall with the bike's weapon, revealing a smaller, more rundown tunnel. He flew inside it and slowed down. "Ok, we're alright. The drones aren't programed to see this little sub tunnel. This leads into the forest where we'll camp out.

We drove for a few hours. Finally we found a small clearing and parked the bike. The bike had digital storage, so we had years worth of supplies in a small box, which was actually a massive hard drive. Food, drinks, weapons, other vehicles, this thing had everything we needed. While we were setting everything up, I asked Cobalt "Hey Cobalt? Mind if I ask you something?" Cobalt sat down a log for cutting wood "Go ahead mate." he said, paying attention to what he was doing at the moment. As I materialised a bottle of water I continued. "Why are you helping me?" Cobalt stopped for a second. "I'll tell ya later when we get the fire going." he then proceeded to start cutting wood with Cut.

I was done with my tasks so I wandered off for a bit. My markings were still visible on my body. I saw a large, dead tree in the brush. I stared at my palm and formed one of the radiant pulses in my left hand. I never got a good look at it before, it was glowing a bright gold color, with the inside being pure white. Teal sparks radiated off of it, then I realised, "Oh shit how do I get rid of this?" I hastily closed my palm over it. Rather than dissipating, the ball instead formed a ring around my knuckles, part of the ring in front of my knuckles formed a blade out of the same energy.

"What...the...hell?" I slowly asked myself. I swung the blade around, It had no resistance at all. I looked at the dead tree, sitting idle, waiting for something to put it out of it's misery. I grinned walked up to it, blade still active. I looked to the blade, then at the tree. "Let's see what this can do." I said confidently. "Huurragh!" I shouted as I swung my arm, blade in the process. The blade glided through the tree like a hot knife through butter. The tree tipped over in my direction. "Oh Arceus!" I fell back unable to get out of the way, I held my arms out, opening my palm in the left hand, the blade suddenly formed into a large disk, basically acting like a shield, protecting me as the tree crumbled around me. I opened my eyes slowly, noticing the disk and stared at for a bit, finally. I lowered my energy levels and the disk disappeared.

"What the bloody hell happened mate?!" Cobalt shouted as he ran into the brush to grab me. When he found me I answered. "Got carried away with a new ability." Cobalt helped me up "Bloody hell mate, I can't have you killing yourself before we figure out what's going on here, what new ability anyway?" I formed the blade in my hand again. Cobalt gazed at it a bit, then grinned "I don't think a tree was the best thing to try that on…" he chuckled. I started laughing at the same time. "Alright, let's head back." I said, done with my outburst.

We sat around the fire, stars lit up the sky. We sat in silence for a while, just listening to the cracking of the logs in the fire, the nocturnal wild pokemon making their usual noises. I decided to break the silence "So...Cobalt. I'm gonna ask you again..." He looked to me as I got his attention. "Why are you helping me?" I continued. Cobalt looked into the fire "Because I know what you are." he responded. I leaned in "You do?"

Cobalt stared into the fire, "I was assigned to a Nightbring village to gather info on them. If you don't know, the Nightbring Clan are our enemies, but that's for another time." Cobalt leaned back into his chair. "So while I was there I went into one of their libraries. Now Covelight is completely atheist, so there was nothing on Nightbring religion where I was, I was curious and picked up their version of what humans call 'The Bible' I read through it and I found this section that talked about these warriors called Chosen. They were people gifted with the powers of Light, Darkness, and Shade, which was a mixture of the two."

I tilted my head "So, you think I'm one of these…'Chosen'?" Cobalt nodded "Not a doubt in my mind. Amnesia, powers never before seen, glowing markings on your body and eyes." I threw my head slightly back, a slight frown on face. "Wait, my eyes glow?" I said in surprise, I looked at my reflection in my glass of water, my irises were a bright gold with a blue streak going diagonally across each of my irises under my pupils, which were glowing white. Cobalt continued. "Plus it somewhat explains Covelight hunting you. Like I said, Covelight has no religion in it. Meaning they see you as a religious symbol, something they don't understand. You know how the old adage goes. If people see something they don't understand, they try to get rid of it so they don't have to think about it anymore." I narrowed my eyes curiously "But how would they know what I am though?" I asked. Cobalt shrugged "Who knows, I'm gonna turn in for the night, you oughta do the same." I nodded and said goodnight. I leaned back in my chair, staring up at the stars, watching satellites fly by overhead. I then turned in myself.

?: "Calum wait! What are you doing?!"

Calum: "You were always the weak one, brother. You'll never be a Chosen like me."

?: *Coughs* "But why...?"

?: "Someone needs to help him! Calum what in the world did you do!?"

Calum: "I put him in his place."

Well guys, Covelight Chapter 2, Renegade is finally done. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it. I did have writer's block a couple of times, I even had to redo it a couple times but I managed to persevere. I know Cobalt had a stereotypical surfer dude dialect in the last chapter, but it wasn't until after writing that chapter did I make him have an Australian accent and dialect, I felt that it suited him better. On that bombshell, I'm gonna leave it here. Have a good day and I'll see you next chapter, which will kinda just be a filler chapter, which I'm calling these chapters "Flashback" chapters, you had a taste of a flashback at the end of this chapter. Anyway, those will be every other chapter, Savagecaliber signing off.


	4. Flashback 1

"Hi Calum!" I shouted gleefully as I ran to be walking alongside my much older brother. "What do you want Jackson?" Calum groaned. I looked at him innocently, yet concerned "Are you having a bad day?" Calum didn't answer, I tilted my head "Do you wanna get some Ice Cream? That'll cheer you up."

Calum grit his teeth, "Go away, Jackson…" he growled. I smiled and chimed "Come on bro, I can't leave you like this! Let's go_" Calum stopped walking and interrupted "I'm serious Jackson, leave me alone!" His raised voice caused me to shudder, then shout "What's with you!? You've not been acting my brother anymore! You're not my _"

Callum suddenly spun around and put the tip of a huge scythe to my cheek. I froze, trembling. He had a new look in his face I didn't like, he glared at me with his irises black and pupils lightly glowing pink.

"I…"

"Don't…"

"Care…"

Calum put the scythe away and walked away, leaving me there standing there, trembling with tears in my eyes.


	5. Hunted

_Been wearing life like it's a noose around my neck_

 _Hunting vultures as they fly_

 _Every spring, a flower blossoms in my hand_

 _And every winter time it dies._

 _I've become the hunted_

 _I've become the hunted_

 _I've become the hunted_

 _I've become the hunted, the hunted, the hunted._

 _I'm gonna press my frantic hand against your chest_

 _Just to feel your beating heart_

 _But soon I want vital systems to connect_

 _Our universe follows two paths_

 _I've become the hunted_

 _I've become the hunted_

 _I've become the hunted_

 _I've become the hunted, the hunted, the hunted_

 _ **(Covelight: A Pokemon AU - Main Theme: Hunted by Priority One and Two Thirds)**_

"Circuit, tell me it's ready." Mayrum asked the Rotom engineer. Circuit flipped a switch, smiling. "Yes sir, the prototype is ready." A panel opened in front of them, steam poured out of it. Mayrum stood silently watching as yellow lights lit up through the fog. The ground rumbled slightly as mechanical footsteps were heard. Suddenly the figure in the fog was made out to be a Genesect, except it had no "Teeth", instead it featured large intakes on each side of it's face, with 'BX-88C' written just below it's glowing eyes. It was an intimidating silver, almost chrome color, with certain parts of it being completely vantablack, like parts of the arms, the feet and the crest on the head. Other parts of it were yellow, like the eyes, drive, and it's knubbed hands. It finally stepped out of the room, moving to directly face Mayrum. Mayrum stared at it for a second, then started chuckling, "Man, you guys have done it again, haven't you?" he bellowed proudly. He looked to Circuit and asked "What're his Specs?" Circuit flew over to it and tapped a button on it's neck and the drone began to speak in a mechanical echo.

"Genesect Sentinel Unit [Bravo_X-Ray_Dash_Eight_Eight_Charlie] _(BX-88C)_. This unit is powered by a red matter reactor and houses the following: Two Red Matter repeaters, one Red Matter Railgun, and Leviathan rocket pods." Each syllable caused the intakes on its face to light up. "Other than that sentence, it's mute sir. We've been unable to make it speak." The Rotom finished nervously. "That's ok, I need it to be a killing machine, not a diplomat."

Mayrum smiled and walked up to it, staring it in the eyes "BX-88C, I've got someone that needs to be dealt with, and I want him dealt with quickly. You're looking for a Snivy with gold and blue eyes, he might have some glowy bits on his body but that's not an issue. He'll use some abilities not even we understand, but you can take him. There have also been accounts of Elite Lieutenant Cobalt Ducati helping him, so capture him alive. He's a valuable soldier and we don't want to lose him." The genesect's eyes flashed red for a second.

"Also, BX-88C is a mouthful to say." Mayrum remarked, then proceeded to place his paw on it's chin "Perhaps I shall name you after the dwarf planet of Pluto." Pluto beeped. Mayrum grinned menacingly "Go fetch me that Snivy, dead or alive." Pluto then materialised into a small UAV and sped off.

 **Meanwhile…**

I woke up slowly, my mind full of questions. _Was I dreaming memories? Were these just random things?_ I dreamt about me and what I assume to be my older brother, but whether they were memories or just random scenarios, I didn't know. I tried not to think about them. As I got up, a slight breeze blew over me. Cobalt was nowhere to be seen, I got up and looked around. The vulture was still parked. I tried to practice my abilities, but I was interrupted by a sniper round hitting the ground next to me. I darted my vision to the direction it was fired. I spotted Cobalt in a tree look up from his scope. He sat up from his little perch with his hand on the back of his head "Sorry about that mate! Didn't know you woke up!" I glared at him, "At least you missed" I muttered. Cobalt hopped down from his perch and despawned his rifle. "Warning shot." He walked up to me. "Any plans for today?" I asked Cobalt, he walked into the camp "Let's sneak into the town of Camaro. We can hide out there while we sort things out." I tilted my head and asked "Camaro? Like th-"

"Yes, like the Chevrolet. Pack your bags, we're moving." Cobalt interrupts. I'm not sure why we're in such a hurry, but I assume Cobalt knows what he's doing. Actually… "Hey Cobalt, why the rush?" I ask, he doesn't stop despawning everything, but still answers, "I saw a Genesect Sentinel earlier head out of the tunnel we went through. It looked like a prototype so I'm not taking any chances."

Understanding, I nod. "I'm gonna grab my gear from the lake. Be right back." Cobalt states before despawning my tent and walking off. "Be careful." I mutter to him as he passes me.

Minutes pass, nothing happens. After a few minutes, however I start hearing what sounds like a small jet engine overhead, I look up to see something heading my way at a blinding speed. Out of instinct, I duck behind a tree. A large metallic 'CLANG!' is heard behind me. Mechanical servos and hydraulics are heard soon after.

"MODE: HUNTING." a deep monotone voice speaks.

A large footstep is heard after another. After some hesitation, I create another light blade and rush it, a shield in my other hand.

It's a basic Genesect, no difference between it and the others, minus a different cannon, but Cobalt said there are multiple cannons that they can be armed with. The machine's eyes turn red and it quickly darts backward to dodge a swipe. It goes airborne, a couple of small thrusters on it's back keep it hovering. The Genesect aims it's cannon at me, I raise my shield to block. Thin streaks of plasma leave the muzzle of the cannon, reflecting off of my shield. I start running circles around it, dodging it's automatic fire. I ditch the blade and shoot a pulse at it. The pulse collides with it's head, shattering it into many flaming pieces. The drone drops from the sky, utterring one last monotone phrase

"2 TARGETS LOCATED, SHARING SUBJECT LOCATIONS WITH OTHER AGENTS." Cobalt ran up to me, panicking but livid, "Great bloody thinking! You took your sweet time killing it that now it's sent our location to all of Covelight's drone force!" I hold my hand up "I would've meleed it but it dodged and forced me to use ranged!" Cobalt rolled his eyes and got on the bike "Word of advice, NEVER Melee a sentinel scout, the light armor and cannon will help you tell, now let's go!" I nod and hop on the back of the bike. Cobalt speeds off, leaving the smoking wreckage of the Genesect behind. We find ourselves back on the highway, which isn't deserted for once. I try to hide myself, hoping that nobody calls the Covelight.

An hour passes and we find a ferry station at the edge of a HUGE river. "We have to ferry across the river veil, it's our only chance to get to Camaro at this rate." Cobalt explains, powering off the bike for a second. "Won't people recognise us?" I ask nervously. Cobalt shakes his head "Nah, nobody outside of Covelight knows about us, they might be freaked out by the glowing eyes and markings though." We approach a kiosk "And where are you two headed?" A Kricketune asked slightly gawking at me. "Camaro." Cobalt answers. The Kricketune nods and starts typing on a holographic keyboard. "Alright, there's one leaving in an hour and a half. Is that ok?" Cobalt nodded, "Yes, that'll do." he replied. Before turning to me, "Wanna grab a bite while we wait?" he asked. That's when it dawned on me, I haven't eaten a single thing after I woke up yesterday. I suddenly realised how hungry I was, I looked up at Cobalt and nodded.

…

Pluto lands next to the wrecked Genesect. It looks around for a second, then it's arm opens up. A little antenna pops out. Pluto rips open the Genesect's chest, where a hard drive is visible. Pluto touches the hard drive with the antenna. It downloads all the data.

" _Great bloody thinking! You took your sweet time killing it that now it's sent our location to all of Covelight's drone force!"_

" _I would've meleed it but it dodged and forced me to use ranged!"_

" _Word of advice, NEVER Melee a sentinel scout, the light armor and cannon will help you tell, now let's go!"_

Pluto thinks for a second, calculating every possible place they could go.

SUSPECT LOCATION IDENTIFIED: ALTERA, URAMI PROVINCE.

The silver Genesect makes a loud, electronic scream, before morphing into a UAV and zooming west.

…

Cobalt and I lean against the railing of the ferry, feeling the sea spray. "I tell you what Jackson, nothing beats being on the water!" Cobalt exclaims. I smile, "For sure man." I reply, staring out at the horizon. I glance at the Greninja worriedly "so... we're just gonna keep running until they give up?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "I grew up in a moderately large cabin between Camaro and Cxelmedia, we're gonna use that as a base of operations, from there, we figure out our situation and what to do to put an end to this.

"And if we're found?"

"worst case scenario we're back to running"

…

Pluto lands at the marina in Altera. Civilians stare at the silver drone, it approaches the ferry terminal. The Kricketune, intimidated hides slightly behind the counter. Pluto plays the audio of Mayrum describing Jackson

" _looking for a Snivy with gold and blue eyes, he might have some glowy bits on his body but that's not an issue_."

"Uhm, he just left on the shuttle to the Urami Marina."

The Genesect nods and walks away, before turning back into a drone and flying off.

…

We left the ferry, this time on a scorpion offroader. A big SUV with huge tires (It's basically the warthog from Halo.) After 15 minutes of driver, Cobalt turns on the radio, John denver is playing. Cobalt speaks "Hey, I love this song. Ever heard it?" I listen for a bit.

" _Almost Heaven, West Virginia_

 _Blue ridge mountains, Shenandoah river."_

I nod, "Sounds familiar, but I might've forgotten it cause of my amnesia." Cobalt smiles, "Aw mate you'll love this." He chirps as he turns up the volume.

" _Country roads...take me home...to the place...I belong."_

" _West Virginia, Mountain Mama."_

" _Take me home...country roads..."_


	6. Flashback 2

_Arceus: "So...you're willing to give your lives in order to save your son, Jackson?"_

 _Alexander: "Yes, father."_

 _Arceus: "You say it was your other son, Callum, a Chosen of Darkness?"_

 _Scarlet: "That is correct, Arceus…"_

 _Arceus: "Hmm...how pitiful, alright, I shall grant him the Light Aspect. From there, he will heal."_

 _Alexander: "Thank you, Arceus…"_

 _Arceus: "It will require the blood of both of you, Alexander and Scarlet Chaser."_

 _Scarlet: "If that's what it takes…"_


	7. Flesh and Metal

_Been wearing life like it's a noose around my neck_

 _Hunting vultures as they fly_

 _Every spring, a flower blossoms in my hand_

 _And every winter time it dies._

 _I've become the hunted_

 _I've become the hunted_

 _I've become the hunted_

 _I've become the hunted, the hunted, the hunted._

 _I'm gonna press my frantic hand against your chest_

 _Just to feel your beating heart_

 _But soon I want vital systems to connect_

 _Our universe follows two paths_

 _I've become the hunted_

 _I've become the hunted_

 _I've become the hunted_

 _I've become the hunted, the hunted, the hunted_

…

I shot awake, my head hurt slightly. I look around, I find myself in a small bedroom inside a log cabin, in a recently kept bed. I lay back down and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, groaning softly.

Finally I get up and walk into the living room, I hear Cobalt outside, cursing, I decide to see what's going on, he's slamming his hand on the backside of the Scorpion.

"Cobalt?" I ask, to which he stops his fist, then sighs.

"Jackson, we lost the Holodrive, we're out of supplies." he replies, getting off the back. "So, what does that mean?" I ask, he facepalms. "We have to go out and get more." He sighs, I tilt my head, "Is that bad?"

Cobalt nodded, "Camaro has Covelight Supply caches, you just have to swipe your ID to access them, however it logs you when you do so. They'll know that we're in this general area, so that means that this area's gonna be swarmed within 24 hours. So keep a low profile when we go, do what you just did.

I tilt my head and look at my markings, they've faded. "What?" I ask myself, I will them back, and they appear again, I will them to fade, and they do just that. "Huh...why wasn't I doing this earlier?" I again, ask myself.

Cobalt shrugs, then motions to get in the Scorpion, I obey. The drive to Camaro takes roughly half an hour. When we enter the city limits, we find that the city is bustling. After a bit of traffic, we find the cache. Cobalt looks to me, "When we grab this, we need to go, quickly." I nod and get ready to book it, then Cobalt shouts, "Are you taking the piss?" I look over, "Something wrong?"

Cobalt punches the wall, "It's out, supplies have been taken. We have to go get them ourselves." Cobalt sighs before giving me a PDA, essentially a small watch that projects a holographic touchscreen, serving the function as a smartphone, and about 1000 units, the currency of Celatia. Cobalt sighed, "Try to keep a low profile, get as much supplies as you can, meet me back here in an hour." Cobalt explains.

"Isn't that a bad idea?" I ask, he sighs, "Yes, but we're out of options, go, go." he says, walking off.

...ssssshiiit….

I'm honestly scared, I hide my markings and start walking around to buy supplies.

...I feel like I'm being watched…

…

Pluto goes out of sleep mode, a notification sounds from the speakers on the back of his head.

 _ELITE LIEUTENANT COBALT DUCATI HAS ACCESSED THE CAMARO SUPPLY CACHE._

Pluto registers the information and accesses the map of Camaro to find the location of the cache, before flying to said location.

Pluto observes his surroundings, noticing a security camera on a nearby building.

 _Sending message to Covelight Camaro District . . ._

 _Link established . . ._

 _Relaying message . . ._

 _Message Relayed: Genesect Sentinel BX-88C Requesting access to Camera for ongoing investigation, Camera Serial Number HFU281-884FD-SR20DET . . ._

 _Message Incoming . . ._

 _Message Received: BX-88C, Permission has been granted._

 _Pluto downloads the past hour of footage and skims through it, eventually finding footage of his targets._

" _Are you taking the piss?" Says Cobalt, making his target look over, "Something wrong?" he asks._

 _Cobalt punches the wall, "It's out, supplies have been taken. We have to go get them ourselves." Cobalt sighs before giving the Snivy a PDA and about 1000 units. Cobalt sighed, "Try to keep a low profile, get as much supplies as you can, meet me back here in an hour." Cobalt explains._

" _Isn't that a bad idea?" he asks, Cobalt sighs, "Yes, but we're out of options, go, go." he finally says, walking to the right, out of frame, the gold eyed snivy waits for a bit, before heading to the left out of frame._

 _Sending Message to Mayrum Covelight . . ._

 _Link Established . . ._

 _Relaying Message . . ._

 _Message Relayed: Targets are in Camaro, Urami. Engaging._

 _Incoming Message . . ._

 _Message Received: Establish Visual Link._

 _Visual Link Established . . ._

 _Target Acquired, North 45th Street_

…

I walk out of a store with a hard drive full of supplies, there's a park across the way. I call up Cobalt, "Oi." I hear over the speaker in my PDA. "I got medical supplies." I reply, Cobalt nods in his feed, "Okay, I'm going to grab some weapons."

I'm about to reply, but then I spot a flash of light in the distance.

It's getting closer...fast.

Suddenly I'm hit by a huge metal object at such a high speed I land in the park. I pick myself up, confused, "What the he-" Suddenly a silver and black Genesect kicks me in the face, knocking me back onto the ground. It rushes me, about to stomp me. I roll out of the way and fire a light pulse, throwing it backwards into a tree. I pick myself up, wincing from the pain. I notice my wounds are healing quickly. I stare the machine in the eyes as it gets up. It's forearm splits open about 3 inches, a gun barrel pops out, red plasma fires out the muzzle at me, it's fire rate is slow. In a panic, I Summon a blade and shield, a shot hits my shield. I watch as my shield starts to slowly disintegrate, I panic and start running around the drone as it fires more rounds at me. I dissipate the Shield and create a new one.

The Genesect then shoots in front of me, hitting me in the chest. I cry out and land in a patch of sunlight, the light healing me faster than the projectile can eat away, the liquid energy then flows off my body onto the grass. It hurt like hell. As I get up, the drive cannon on it's back starts charging. Before launching a large shot of that red plasma over me.

Thinking it missed, I rush the machine, which now has small thrusters shooting away from me. Suddenly I feel a force yank me backwards, I tumble for a bit before using my blade to anchor myself, I look back. A dark red and black vortex is about 10 feet away from me. "Holy shit!" I scream, looking back at the machine, the thrusters keep in in place as the gun in it's arm retracts and it's arm clicks back into its original form.

Suddenly the vortex behind me explodes, throwing me in the direction of the genesect. I feel a huge impact on my back, throwing me back down to the ground, I cry out in pain as I hit the ground. The genesect's claw opens up as it kicks me onto my back. The claw wraps around my throat and I'm lifted into the air, I start choking. I notice writing under its eye, "BX-88C." It reads. Its other arm morphs into a weapon, which is then pressed against my forehead. Instinct takes over and I summon a blade and swipe at the android's arm, the blade cleanly severs it, I drop to the ground as the drone makes a mechanised scream. I rip the arm off of my neck. The drone goes airborne, two panels pop out of sides of BX-88C's drive cannon.

Are those rocket launchers?

A barrage of 8 rockets fire from the pods. Suddenly, I feel as if I have no control of my body, as I start using the rockets as stepping stones to get close to the drone, it fires it's gun, missing and hitting the rocket closest to it, the rocket explodes, disorienting the machine and knocking it to the ground, it surprisingly sticks the landing. I jump off the final rocket and yell as I prepare for a downward swipe. The Genesect tries to open fire, but I chop its arm off on the way down. Then The drive cannon. The Genesect stares at me blankly as I ready my final strikes.

"YEEEEAAAGH!"

I slice the entire left side of the Genesect's face off. I then rip the right eye out, light pulse the antenna on its head, taking the entire top of it's head with it. It's left eye turns off and dangles from a mere pair of wires. I chop off it's right leg and finally uppercut the whole thing, leaving a massive gash. The genesect falls backward and it's chest explodes with green flames. As I stand there, panting. I notice a crowd around me, some staring in horror, some filming with their PDAs, some calling the Covelight. A news chopper circles overhead.

I suddenly bend the light around me and become invisible, which disorients me slightly. I don't know how I'm doing it, but I'm not going to let it go to waste. I sneak out of the crowd and head back to the Supply cache…

…

 _Meanwhile._

"...I can't believe it." Mayrum growled as he slammed his hand on his desk. "You gave me all the info of what he was capable of and Pluto still lost...At least we know Red Matter works." He continued. Ava moved up to be next to Mayrum and whispered in his ear "You have Violet. She can deal with him." Mayrum looked at Nocturne like she was crazy. "You're crazy, Nocturne. I'm not gonna send in my adopted daughter!"

Nocturne Sighed, her eyes lit up, "We both know she's capable, send her in."

Mayrum's eyes flashed, "Y-yes...okay."

A figure watches the two of them from the darkness. The figure is a Snivy, though she has bright blue eyes, twirling a butterfly knife between her fingers. She knows fully what's happening. She thinks to herself.

 _So...I'm going after him next? Mayrum spent the past years to not make me into a ruthless killing machine, and now he wants ME to go after him? Something's not right here...well I don't really care, now I get the opportunity to finally spill blood...and isn't that all I know? I still don't trust that Ava Nocturne though...Mayrum seems to obey her every command, but why?_

 _...Is this Jackson Chaser REALLY the bad guy here? I don't really care, I might kill him anyway._


	8. Flashback 3: Chosen

_I wake to find my parents on their knees, "Mom? Dad?" I call out, they look to me and appear to be overwhelmed with joy, "It's worked, Arceus." my dad exclaimed. I look over to see Arceus himself, a river of blood was flowing out of my parents, then to arceus, the blood turned white and started to glow brightly, then flowed into a large gash in my chest. I was in a lot of pain, but I just didn't seem to care. I could feel my body rejecting this new substance. My parents finally collapsed. "Are you okay?!" I screamed, trying to move, even though I couldn't. "Calm, child." Arceus spoke. "What are you doing to them!?" I screamed. Arceus looked me dead in the eyes and spoke softly, "Your family is sacrificing themselves for you to survive and become Chosen, they wanted this."_

 _I look back over, my mom is smiling at me weakly. "I love you…Jackson…" She finally said before blood stopped flowing from her, she passed right then. I fell into hysterics, my parents were actually dead...what will I do now? I thought, then the last of the white fluid entered my bloodstream._

 _I was lifted up by an invisible force, Arceus looked me dead in the eyes._

" _Jackson Alexander Chaser, you will assume the role of Chosen. You shall bring balance to the world by ridding the world of evil. You will cease to remember this moment, as you will only know your duty. I will keep close watch on you, my son. I've done this to your great grandmother too, did you know that?"_

" _I...I understand...what about my brother?"_

" _Revenge, is something that is never necessary. Let him go."_

" _O-ok."_

" _This will not be the last you see of me...now go."_

" _Okay Arceus…"_

 _I find myself falling from the sky, I land on a beach...and then...nothing..._


End file.
